


泯灭

by Anastasia_Hux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Starkiller base blow up Hosnian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux
Summary: 星弑星者基地轰炸霍斯尼亚星系时的人们的无助





	泯灭

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇微小说

从弑星者基地中迸发而出的红色光束划过天际，红色的光芒笼罩着整个霍斯尼亚。

“妈妈，那个是什么？”在霍斯尼亚，一个小女孩手指着泛红的天空，脸上写满了恐惧。母亲走出家门，很快就意识到即将发生的一切。她无能为力，只能紧紧地抱住自己的孩子，眼中泛着泪花。她们一同在心中祈祷，祈祷这红色光束并不是冲着她们而来。随着光束愈发接近，被恐怖红色笼罩着的行星上愈发充斥着绝望的气息。一瞬间，生灵涂炭。


End file.
